CRUSH
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Hanya perbincangan singkat antara Uchiha Sarada dan Mitsuki di senja Konoha. /A-ano Sarada../Mana mungkin aku suka!/Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku memiliki kesmpatan/E-ehh!/MitsuSara/Headcanon/RnR?


""Tenang saja Sarada, aku akan melindungimu,"

"..."

1 detik

"..."

2 detik.

"?!"

3 detik.

"A...aahhh... I..itu...," Dalam 3 detik, wajah gadis Uchiha itu langsung memerah. Tersipu malu, mendengar rekan timnya yang berkata seperti itu. Mungkin biasa saja artinya bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi kata itu terdengar seperti... Ah sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi!

Sementara itu, Uzumaki Boruto si penutur kalimat tadi merasa aneh melihat sikap Sarada. "Mitsuki, dia itu kenapa sih?" tanyanya, pada seorang rekan timnya yang lain.

Mitsuki, orang yang dipanggil terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putra Hokage itu. Ada ekspresi sendu yang tersirat di wajah tampannya. Pandangannya ke bawah, menatap kaki dan tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Mitsuki! Oy! Mitsuki!"

"..."

"Ck, mereka ini kenapa sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CRUSH**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY SASSHIKEN**

 **WARN : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, HEADCANON, OOC, DE EL EL**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada?"

"Hn?"

"A-ano..."

"Kenapa Mitsuki?"

Dua orang berpangkat genin iu tengah berjalan di jalanan Konoha. Hari sudah sore, namun kesibukan masih tetap berlangsung. Cahaya lampu bersilau dari gedung pencakar langit yang ada di atas tebing. Pun terjadi dengan Konoha yang ada di bawah tebing. Para penduduk dan pendatang berlalu lalang dengan ramainya.

Puas berlatih hari ini, Sarutobi Konohamaru akhirnya mengizinkan mereka pulang. Boruto lebih dahulu pulang, dihemput ayahnya. Yah, setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik.

Rumah Mitsuki memang tak searah dengan rumah Sarada. Tapi, pria brengsek macam apa yang tak mau mengantarkan seorang teman perempuannya ke rumah untuk memastikan keselamatan? Meski kita tahu Sarada memiliki sharingan serta pukulan super, tapi tetaplah harus ada yang mendampinginya.

 _Harus ada yang mendampinginya._

Ah, Mitsuki semakin salah tingkah membayangkan makna lain dari kata itu,

"Hey, Mitsuki! Kau kenapa sih?" Sarada mulai geram dengan tingkah temannya.

"Ngg... Itu.. Kau..."

"...Apa kau menyukai Boruto?"

JDAAARRRRR!

"KYYAAA! A..APAAN SIH?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU SUKA DENGAN DIA! DASAR MITSUKI-BAKA!"

KAPOOOWWW!

"U... UWAAAA!"

Sarada terlalu panik, sampai-sampai tak sengaja membogem mentah Mitsuki. Mitsuki terlempar beberapa meter. Dan Sarada makin panik lagi.

"Ma...maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Habis, kau menanyakan hal bodoh itu, sih!" Sarada segera membantu Mitsuki berdiri. "Aduh, pipimu jadi berdarah begini. Maafkan aku. Apa aku panggil ibuku saja? Siapa tahu dia bisa mengobatimu lebih baik,"

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan, penuh perhatian. Melihat itu, Mitsuki tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa kok. Luka seperti ini wajar bagi laki-laki," Mencoba memposisikan badannya agar duduk, Mitsuki menggenggam tangan Sarada.

"Syukurlah," balas perempuan berkacamata itu. "Lain kali jangan nanya hal aneh seperti tadi! Memang apa gunanya sih bertanya seperti itu?" Sebal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup, Mitsuki menarik nafas panjang. "Tidak ada. Seandainya kau memang menyukai Boruto, mau tak mau aku haus mendukungmu...,"

"...Tapi, sekarang aku lega. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesempatan. Hihi," cengir pemuda berambut biru lembut itu.

"Huft. Mitsuki ada-ada saja!" Sarada tertawa lepas. Lucu sekali alasan anak itu. Sambil tertawa, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Hahaa..."

 _'...Tidak Ada...'_

Dia bilang tak ada alasan. Tapi di kalimat selanjutnya ada alasan.

 _'...Aku memiliki kesempatan...'_

Lucu sekali, orang itu ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kesempitan dalam...TUNGGU!

 _'... Seandainya kau memang menyukai Boruto, mau tak mau aku harus mendukungmu...'_

Mari kita cari denotasinya. Jika Sarada menyukai Boruto, maka Mitsuki sebagai teman mereka harus mendukung setiap langkah pendekatan. Tapi ada kata 'mau tak mau'. Itu artinya Mitsuki harus melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

 _'... Tapi sekarang aku lega...'_

Berarti berlawanan dengan kalimat sebelumnya. Artinya Mitsuki lega kalau Sarada tak menyukai Boruto.

 _'...Setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesempatan...'_

Karena ekspetasi Mitsuki benar. Berarti Mitsuki memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan. Pendekatan dengan...

"E...EHHH!"

... dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vacotan Avthor**

 **Ide ini mincul tiba-tiba di otakku. Langaung saja kuketik di tab dengan app Polaris Office :3 Alurnya kecepatan, typo, ahh..yang penting ramein ffn!(?)**

 _ **Riau, September 2015**_

 _ **Di dalam naungan kabut asap**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Sasshi Ken**_


End file.
